Red Gem
Red Gems (アカダマ, Akadama), are unique items that are featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. Very rare as well as highly illegal, Red Gems allow Garcia to upgrade his abilities and weapons so as to make himself a much more serious pain for anyone who stands in his way. Appearance Red gems are medium-sized crimson crystals that can sometimes bear bright glowing hues of light shimmering around them (giving them a rather attractive appearance to anyone who may come across them.) When Red Gems are collected, they will ring out a unique soft chime sound. History Little is known about Red Gems and how they actually came to be, however according to Johnson, Red Gems are apparently incredibly shady and illegal in the Underworld and a group known as the Gem Enforcement Agency (GEA) are widely known for prosecuting all those who either have Red Gems in their possession or are attempting to market them to anyone who is interested. Abilities and Uses Red Gems have shown to have the unique and impressive ability to enhance the abilities of a user in order to grant them unique and advantageous powers in the long run. While it is unclear what exactly Red Gems are used for in the underworld by it's denizens, Garcia is able to utilize them to upgrade the power and abilities of all his weapons. The things that can be upgraded with Red Gems include: *Overall damage *Reloading Speed *Maximum capacity of ammunition In addition to his weapons, Garcia is also able to use the Red Gems to increase his health capacity by several notches; allowing him to withstand far greater amounts of damage as well as remain in areas covered in darkness for an extended period of time. Location(s) There is a grand total of eighty Red Gems located all throughout the Underworld for Garcia and Johnson to find. However, tracking down the gems themselves is much easier said than actually done. Unlike the White and Blue gems (which are found in the open and collected as the game progresses respectively), Red Gems are well hidden throughout the Underworld and are very difficult to come across (possibly due to their high notoriety.) Thirty-eight of the gems themselves are well hidden throughout the various parts of the world, while the other forty-two can be purchased from the merchant Christopher for 75 White Gems. Upgrades Boner/Hotboner *Damage = 1 - 5 Gems *Reload Speed = 1 - 5 Gems *Capacity = 1 - 5 Gems Monocussioner *Reload Speed = 1 - 5 Gems Skullcussioner/Skullfest 9000/SkullBlaster *Damage = 1 - 5 Gems *Reload Speed = 1 - 5 Gems *Capacity = 1 - 5 Gems Teether/Teethgrinder/The Dentist *Damage = 1 - 5 Gems *Reload Speed = 1 - 5 Gems *Capacity = 1 - 5 Gems Light Shot *Rate Of Fire = 1 - 5 Gems *Size = 1 - 5 Gems *Enemy Stun Time = 1 - 5 Gems Torch *Charge Speed = 10 Gems Health *Max Health = 10 Gems Tips *If one seeks to gain the achievement/trophy associated with them, a good tip would be to be very observant when in different areas and always look around in great detail before moving on. Red Gems are very easy to overlook, and if the player isn't careful, they might miss one and prevent themselves from gaining the achievement/trophy. *Some Red Gems may even require solving a puzzle first before you can obtain them. For example, during the Chandelier sequence in the second half of, "What A Wonderful World," three Red Gems can be obtained there, but in order to do so, you will need to collect all of the White Gems in the area AND defeat all of the enemies crawling on the tower's walls in order for them to appear! *The first three Red Gems encountered at the beginning of the game will always be the first three encountered and therefore the first three to be collected as well as some of the only ones that are not totally hidden from plain sight. Johnsonpedia * Should the player manage to find and gather all of the 80 Red Gems in the game, they will be rewarded the achievement/trophy, "High In Las Vegas." * Red Gems are the second type of Gem to be encountered in the game. * Since they are extremely illegal within the City of the Damned, Red Gems are technically the rarest of all the gems available in the game. With Blue Gems coming in second and White Gems in third. * If one stops and thinks about how Johnson describes the gems in the game as, "performance enhancers," it can be possibly implied that the Red Gems are utilized by the denizens of the City of the Damned as a means to enhance sexual performance (which may also be one of the reasons why they are illegal in the first place.) * It looks like Johnson can get easily excited by Red Gems! Category:Walkthrough Category:Items